Poke'mon: Lillie And The Rotten Eggman
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After Sonic stops Doctor Eggman from stealing a very rare machine part, Eggman barely manages to escape to the Alola Region. Ash discovers that his friend, Lillie has been kidnapped by Eggman and is holder her ransom for that rare machine part he wants. Now, Ash and Sonic have three days to find that rare machine part to save Lillie, but what does Eggman want with that part?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When the Rotten Egg Comes to Alola**

(At a tech company somewhere in Stations Square around midnight)

It started as a quite night in the city of Station Square. All was calm and most of the citizens were sound asleep. Suddenly, the building belonging to a tech company had part of its wall blown up. Out of the smoke came Doctor Eggman driving that same machine from Sonic Adventure 2 while holding some kind of machine part in his hand.

Eggman- Finally! After almost 2 months of searching, I finally found the rare module-237XB!

Then Orbot and Cubot appeared on a video screen in the controls to Eggman's machine.

Orbot- You sure it was a good idea to sneak out of Bowser's castle when he still needs you?

Eggman- Hey, Boss Cass snuck out to try and bring his former second in command back from hell. I can slip out for a bit to finish my ultimate weapon which will defeat Sonic once and for…

Before Eggman could finish, a lemon meringue pie suddenly hit him in the face. After Eggman wiped the pie from his face, he saw Sonic standing on a street light rubbing his index finger against his nose.

Sonic- Isn't it a little late to be causing a ruckus, egghead?

Eggman- Sonic, not you again! Why can't you just leave me alone for once?!

Sonic- Kicking your ass and ruining your schemes is what I do. Besides, if you're trying to build something, it can't be good.

Eggman- Oh, believe me, it will be good. Good for conquering the world and destroying you and your retarded team. Especially since I have the rare module-237XB.

Sonic- What's so special about that? Looks like any ordinary machine part like all the others piles of junk I've trashed.

Eggman- Ordinary machine part?! Trust me, if Tails were with you right now, he would be lecturing to you why this isn't an ordinary machine part. In fact, it took me months to find this one. But you won't be around to see me install it to my latest creation.

Then Eggman fired a few missals at Sonic, but Sonic quickly dashed out of the way. Then Eggman saw Sonic lying on his back on the controls of the machine Eggman was driving with his arms behind his quills.

Sonic- You think you would've learned my now, Eggman. You can't hit me that easily.

Eggman tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic dashed away again. Then Eggman realized he slammed his fist into the self-destruct button.

Eggman- I…HATE…that hedgehog…

Then the machine Doctor Eggman was driving explodes and the module-237XB landed by Sonic's feet.

Sonic- Sorry Baldy McNosehair, but I'm giving your plan the boot.

Then Sonic stomps on the machine part and reduced it to rubble.

Eggman- You ****ing hedgehog! Do you know how rare and hard to find a module-237XB is?! They happen to be worth over 2 billion dollars too!

Sonic- With a price like that, no wonder you were trying to steal it. Whatever it is your trying to build, just substitute.

Then Sonic knocked Eggman to the ground with his spin dash and made Eggman drop a small case. Eggman picked up the case and opened it, revealing a bunch of capsules.

Eggman- Right, my portal capsules we used to travel through space. I forgot I still had these.

Eggman turned to look at Sonic.

Eggman- Guess I better use one to make a quick escape from that pesky hedgehog.

Then Eggman threw one of the capsules to the ground and he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Sonic- Huh? Where did that egghead get to?

(Somewhere in Hau'oli City)

Eggman exited a portal and fell to the ground.

Eggman- Not the most graceful of getaways, but at least I escaped that pesky hedgehog. But now I have to find another module-237XB. But first, where am I?

Doctor Eggman looked around and saw some Spearow, Wingull, and Pikipek, flying above him. At the views of the ocean, he saw some Tentacool and Magikarp jumping out of the water.

Eggman- Crap! I'm in the Poke'mon Trainer's territory! Wait, perhaps I can use this to my advantage to find another module-237XB.

(The next morning at Lillie's house)

Lillie's butler, Hobbes, was walking down the hallway to Lillie's room.

Hobbes- Ms. Lillie, are you awake yet? It's almost time for Poke'mon school and breakfast is ready for you.

However, when Hobbes entered the room, he saw the place was trashed. A vase laid broken on the floor, the bed looked completely messed up, part of the window was broken, and Lillie's Alola Vulpix, Snowy, was lying on the floor with its paws tied together and a strip of tape over its mouth. Hobbes quickly untied Snowy and removed the strip of tape from its mouth.

Hobbes- Snowy, what happened to Ms. Lillie?!

(A few minutes later)

Ash, Pikachu, and another Poke'mon called Cosmog entered the room.

Ash- I came as soon as I got your call, Hobbes. What seems to be the problem?

Hobbes- Master Ash, it's just dreadful. Ms. Lillie was abducted. I came to wake her for Poke'mon school when I discovered her room like this and Snowy was tied up on the floor. Since you're a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, I didn't know who else to turn to in order to finding Ms. Lillie.

Ash- Sorry Hobbes, but I'm not much of a detective. I'd really hate to bother anyone else on the team after Tabuu and the Zeti nearly drained our world's life energy. But if I'm gonna figure this out, I might need some help. Hopefully, someone will respond to my S.O.S. signal.

Ash pulls out a communicator and pushes a button.

(At Sonic's House on Mobius)

Amy was standing outside of Sonic's house, waiting for Sonic to open the door. Eventually, Silver and Blaze walked up while Blaze was holding a box of laundry detergent.

Blaze- Hi, Amy. Is Sonic home?

Amy- He is, but he won't open the door. I'm trying to ask him to go on a date with me, but he's acting as suborn as ever.

Silver- We just borrowed some laundry detergent from him and we're here to return it.

Then they saw Tails walking up to Sonic's house, but he had an angry look on his face. It sounded like Tails was growling something under his breath.

Amy- Uh…something wrong, Tails?

Tails- Don't talk to me! I'm not in a good mood!

Silver- Why? What's wrong?

Tails- If you must know, Sonic owed a tech company for destroying a very rare machine part worth over 2 billion dollars. Sonic's solution…have me use my inventive skills to upgrade everything to settle his debt! I was working myself to the bone all ****ing day! Sonic really owes me big time for this.

Blaze- Why did Sonic break that machine part anyway?

Tails- He said he was trying to stop Eggman from stealing it…if that excuses it any!

Tails rang the doorbell.

Sonic- For the last time, I don't want to go on a date!

Tails- It's me, Tails! I'm back from the tech company. But you really shouldn't be talking to me like that, Sonic! Especially since I got you out of doubt with that tech company!

Then Sonic opens the door to talk to Tails face to face.

Sonic- Yeah, sorry about that, Tails. Guess I owe you a pot of gold for Christmas this year.

Then Sonic noticed Silver and Blaze.

Sonic- Hey, Silver, Blaze. What brings you two here?

Silver- You lent us your laundry detergent.

Sonic takes back the box of detergent.

Sonic- Thanks. I need to do my load soon anyway.

Then Sonic noticed Amy standing behind Tails.

Sonic- Oh great…Amy is still waiting for me…

Suddenly, Sonic heard his communicator ring and pulled it out to see why it was ringing.

Sonic- Looks like someone's sending out an S.O.S. signal. Hang on…let me figure out who…there it is. The S.O.S. signal was sent by our Poke'mon Trainer pal, Ash Ketchum.

Tails- I wonder what Ash needs help with.

Sonic- Don't know. Any of you guys want to come along in case we need some extra help?

Tails- Well, I'm not letting you out of my sight until you pay up for all the hard labor you put me through.

Amy- Can I come? I heard the Alola region is a beautiful romantic island paradise. Perfect for a romantic vacation.

Blaze- Sure. Why not?

Silver- I agree with Blaze. We got nothing better to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eggman's Ransom**

(At Lillie's mansion)

Ash and Hobbes heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door. When they opened the door, they saw Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver, and Blaze.

Sonic- Hey Ash. You sent out an S.O.S. signal?

Ash- Good to hear someone got my signal. Yes, I need some help finding my friend, Lillie. You see…

Before Ash could continue, Cosmog suddenly flew up to Sonic's face and began flying around him.

Sonic- Uhhhh…Ash? Is this some kind of new Poke'mon of yours?

Ash- You could say that. This is Cosmog, but we've sort of been calling it Nabby. Lillie's the one who gave it that name. We believe Nabby might be what is known as an Ultra Beast, but we're not entirely sure. So, I've been tasked with keeping an eye on Nabby for the time being.

Tails pulled out his mini computer and the readings he was getting almost freaked Tails out.

Tails- This is very strange. I'm picking up something big from Nabby. Whatever it is, I think there's more to this Poke'mon than meets the eye.

Nabby- Cosmog? Cos Cosmog Cos!

Then Nabby grabbed hold of Tails and teleported itself and Tails out of the room. They returned in a few seconds later and Tails was suddenly all wet.

Sonic- Tails…why are you…

Tails- Nabby somehow teleported me to the ocean.

Ash- Sorry about that, Tails. Nabby sort of likes to do stuff like that all the time.

Silver- Before we forget, how about you get to the point as to why you sent that S.O.S. signal.

Ash- Right! Hobbes told me someone broke into my friend, Lillie's room and kidnapped her.

Blaze- Did he say who took her?

Hobbes- I don't know exactly what happened. I walked into Ms. Lillie's room and I found her room in shambles while her Vulpix was tied up on the floor.

Tails- Sounds strange indeed. Mind if we look at her room for clues?

Hobbes- Not at all. Please, follow me.

(At Lillie's room)

Hobbes let Ash, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Silver, and Amy into Lillie's room.

Sonic- You weren't kidding when you said her room was trashed.

Hobbes- I was thinking about cleaning the place, but…

Silver- Glad you didn't. Leaving it like this could let us know if the kidnappers left a trail or if Lillie left a clue behind.

Then Hobbes heard the doorbell ring again.

Hobbes- Who could be at the door? Excuse me, Master Ash and Master Sonic. But if you need anything, just let me know.

Hobbes politely bowed before leaving the room.

Amy- So Ash, you like this Lillie?

Ash- What do you mean by that?

Pikachu- Pika?

Sonic- Don't bother with something like that, Ash!

Tails took a look at the wall and saw scratch marks, but they didn't look like they were done by human.

Tails- Guys, I think I found proof of a struggle. Take a look right here.

Blaze- You're right. Looks like something attacked her and she must've dodged and her attack slashed part of the wall.

Sonic- Looks like some of the claw marks from certain robots I've seen Eggman build.

Then Sonic and Ash heard a voice coming from downstairs.

Mysterious voice- We're looking for the Poke'mon Trainer. Is this the right address?

Sonic- Is that who I think it is?

(At the foyer of Lillie's mansion)

Hobbes held the door open as Orbot and Cubot stood outside the door.

Hobbes- Poke'mon Trainer?

Orbot- Yes, the one who always carries a Pikachu around with him.

Cubot- We have a message we were told to give to him.

Then Sonic, Ash, and the others arrived at the foyer.

Sonic- I knew those voices sounded familiar. What are Orbot and Cubot doing here, anyway?

Cubot- Oh, there's the Poke'mon Trainer!

Orbot- But Sonic is here too. That's unexpected.

Sonic, Ash, and Pikachu approached Orbot and Cubot.

Sonic- What are you two dumb bots doing here.

Ash- And why are you looking for me?

Orbot- We have a message we were told to deliver to you from the good doctor himself. Show them, Cubot.

Then Cubot's chest opened up to reveal a TV screen. Then Doctor Eggman appeared on screen. Eggman was sitting at a desk of some kind.

Eggman- Hello there, Ash Ketchum. Oh, and I see Sonic is with you.

Sonic- Eggman?

Eggman- Yes, it is I! The greatest genius of all…

Sonic- Get to the point, egghead! Or we're changing the channel!

Eggman- Hmph! You're no fun at all you know that, Sonic. Fine then. You remember that module-237XB you smashed the last time we met. Since I'm having so much trouble finding another one to replace the one you destroyed, I was wondering if you and the Poke'mon Trainer wouldn't mind lending me a hand. After all, I need that module-237XB for my latest invention to take over the world.

Ash- You must be out of your mind if you think I'll help you!

Sonic- And why should we even bother listening to your retarded request?

Eggman- Oh…I've been waiting for this part! You see, after I arrived in the Alola region, I met a new friend. I believe Ash knows her.

Then Eggman reached off screen and pulled Lillie in front of the camera. Her wrists were tied together in front of her body and she had a look of pure terror on her face.

Lillie- Ash, help me!

Ash- Lillie!

Eggman- Glad to know you understand my demands now. Be such a shame if I were to hurt such a pretty young thing.

Eggman gently stroked part of Lillie's hair, but she flinched away the second he touched her.

Lillie- Get away from me!

Eggman- Now then, you must…

Suddenly, Cubot turned off the TV screen in his chest.

Cubot- Please deposit $5 to continue this call.

Then Ash punched Cubot in the head and Cubot's head spun around like a rollerblade. Once Cubot's head stopped spinning, he saw Ash and Sonic making a very intimidating face at him.

Sonic- Unless you want more of your parts to spin out of control, you better put Eggman back on!

Ash- Because this is not the appropriate time to try pulling something like that!

Pikachu- Pika Pika!

Cubot- Uhhhh…ok…

Then Cubot turned the TV screen back on and Eggman and Lillie were back on the screen.

Eggman- Alright, why did we get disconnected earlier?

Sonic- Blame it on your quarter witted trashcan playing meter maid!

Eggman- I'll deal with you later, Cubot…Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Excuse me, but do you remember where I left off?

Lillie- Let me go, you psycho!

Eggman- Now I remember. Thanks for reminding me, Ms. If you want your friend back in one piece, I want you to find another module-237XB within three days. Find it and meet me at…wait, where should we meet?

Eggman pulls out laptop and begins using google maps to find suitable locations on Melemele Island.

Eggman- No…heavens not there…nice scenery, but too public…not on your life to there…hold on, I think I found a winner! Tell me, Poke'mon Trainer, you know this place?

Eggman turns the laptop to reveal the location he google mapped.

Ash- That's the shrine of Tapu Koko.

Eggman- And will there be anyone around there?

Ash- No, no one goes there since the only way to reach Tapu Koko's shrine is via an old rickety bridge over a 55-foot cliff and…

Eggman- Perfect! That's where we'll make our exchange then. Meet me at that shrine in three days with the replacement module-237XB and we'll make the exchange. Hohoho! Goodbye for now!

Lillie- Help me!

Then the TV screen turns off again.

Cubot- Ok, I didn't disconnect the call this time.

Orbot- Actually, I think that's our cue to leave.

Then Orbot and Cubot began running away like crazy as Ash and Sonic stared at each other.

Sonic- This is bad!

Ash- I know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To Find Another Module**

(At the Poke'mon school)

Sonic, Ash, Tails, Amy, Silver, and Blaze were explaining Lillie's kidnapping to Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles, and Rotom'dex.

Kiawe- That sure is one pickle you've got on your hands.

Mallow- And just when she recently recovered from all the horrors of one scientist.

Sonic- Huh…?

Ash- You see, Sonic, not that long after our "missing children" crisis, I found Nabby and got the attention of the Aether Foundation, run by Lillie's mother. Turns out one of their employees, a scientist named Faba, was conducting experiments to summon creatures known as Ultra Beast and was trying to cover up his actions by trying to erase Lillie's memories. Luckily, with the help of Lillie's brother, Gladion, we were able to save Lillie and Nabby. However, Faba has yet to be apprehended.

Silver- Poor Lillie. Sounds like she went through a lot recently.

Lana- She has.

Sophocles- And I can't believe you destroyed a rare machine part like that. Inventers like Clemont or myself would've killed for a module-237XB. I'll bet the tech company it originally belonged to wasn't happy either.

Tails- They weren't. In fact, Sonic had me do all the work to making it up for the 2 billion dollar part he smashed!

Sonic- Hey, I said I'd make it up to you, Tails!

While Sonic was distracted, Nabby reached into Sonic's pockets and pulled out a shiny red gem.

Sonic- What the?! Give me that!

Sonic quickly swiped the Chaos Emerald back from Nabby and Nabby began to cry like crazy as everyone held their ears.

Sonic- Damn! Nabby's crying is making my ears bleed!

Ash- Hold on, I got just the solution!

Ash pulled out a dispenser of star candy and fed some to Nabby to make it stop crying.

Mallow- Sonic, why did you make Nabby cry like that?!

Sonic- He grabbed one of my Chaos Emeralds, and they happen to be more dangerous than you could possibly imagine! In fact, just one Chaos Emerald hold more power than Pit's goddess, Palutena. And it's not something that a child should be playing around with. These emeralds are also what allow me, Shadow, and Silver to transform into our super forms. So I really need all seven Chaos Emeralds to stay with me.

Blaze- Back to the matter at hand. We still need to find another module-237XB in three days to save Lillie.

Ash- Blaze is right. But where to start looking for such a rare part.

Rotom'dex- I could do a search for anything in my database.

(Just outside the Poke'mon school)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were inside their malasada truck parked outside the entrance of the school. However, instead of cooking their malasadas, they were listening on Ash and Sonic were talking about through some spy gear.

James- Looks like that wise ass hedgehog is with the twerp.

Jessie- Out of all the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, Sonic's my least favorite next to the twerp.

Meowth- Is it because he literally blew us out of our underwear back at the Mushroom Kingdom or because he had that huge purple cat use us as squeeze toys until our eyeballs popped out?

Jessie- That and because he's always rude to us with his trash talking jokes and his obnoxious attitude!

Meowth- Obnoxious or not, I like that bling he's carrying around.

James- What did he say they were again? Chaos Emeralds?

Jessie- Oh right, I noticed that sparkling gem he has. Didn't he say he had a total of seven of them?

Meowth- What did he mean by a super form?

Jessie- Who cares really? I say we snag those seven chaos beauties.

James- Not to mention Pikachu and this machine part they're looking for valued at 2 billion dollars.

Then Jessie's Wobbuffet appeared out of nowhere and gave a solute.

Wobbuffet- Wobbuffet!

(Back in the class room of the Poke'mon school)

Rotom'dex finally finished searching and found something.

Rotom'dex- Ok, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I've located a module-237XB here in Alola.

Ash- That's great, Rotom!

Sonic- And the bad news?

Rotom'dex- The bad news is it's already in the possession of a company. And I doubt they'd just hand it over as simply as that.

Ash- Yeah, especially since it's value is 2 billion and neither of us have that kind of cash on our hands.

Sonic- Let's deal with that later. Right now, what's the name of this company?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: To Aether Paradise Again**

(Aether Paradise)

Aether Paradise was a small research lab owned by the Aether Foundation which Lillie's mother, Lusamine. Aether Paradise was used to perform research on Poke'mon data while trying to find more information on Ultra Beast and house injured wild Poke'mon they come across. But placed on the roof of Aether Paradise was a large mansion where Lusamine used as living quarters. However, instead of focusing on her work, Lusamine was focusing on giving Tails a huge hug.

Lusamine- Oh my god! This fox boy is SOOOOO adorable!

Tails was really not enjoying it, especially since Lusamine was pressing Tails' face in between her chest.

Sonic- Ma'am, I think Tails needs some breathing room!

Lusamine- Oh, sorry.

Then she let go of Tails and Tails fell to the floor while part of his body was weakly twitching. Pikachu and Rotom'dex walked up to Tails to see if he was ok.

Pikachu- Pikachu?

Rotom'dex- Pikachu was wondering how you were feeling, Tails.

Tails- Some things…are better left,,,unseen…

Rotom'dex- He's fine!

Sonic put his hand over his face. Behind Sonic and Ash were Amy, Silver, Blaze, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles sitting around a table filled with several verities of cake.

Amy- This cake is so yummy.

Blaze- And so many flavors!

Silver- Almost reminds me of the cake Princess Peach makes.

Mallow- I know! This place is amazing!

While they were eating all the cake, the Vice-Chief of the Aether Foundation, Wicke, walked up to Ash and Sonic.

Wicke- Still, it's an honor to meet another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Can I get you anything, Sonic the Hedgehog?

Sonic- I do prefer chilidogs over cake any day.

Ash- Sonic, we do have more important things we need to talk about.

Lusamine took a seat at her desk and turned to look at Sonic and Ash.

Lusamine- I guess you wouldn't be requesting to talk to me if you didn't have a good reason. Especially since we still haven't found Faba what he did to both Lillie and Gladion not too long ago.

Ash- Speaking of Gladion, is he still here?

Lusamine- Sadly, he is not. He went looking for Faba after he got away. Now, what can I do for you two heroes?

Sonic- We're looking for a machine part called a module-237XB.

Lusamine- Well…that is a rare machine part. And you believe I might have one?

Rotom'dex- Affirmative! I did an online search and it said the Aether Foundation has purchased a module-237XB not that long ago.

Lusamine- Alright, you got me. Yes, the Aether Foundation has recently bought a module-237XB, but we intend to use it for our prototype to open portals to the Ultra Beasts' world. Why do you want me to let you have such a rare and expensive machine part?

Sonic- Because a mad scientist from my world named Doctor Eggman has your daughter!

Lusamine- Come again?!

Ash- Hobbes called me this morning to tell me Lillie was missing. Then Sonic's nemesis, Eggman, holds her for ransom. That's the reason why Lillie isn't here with the rest of our friends.

Sonic- And Eggman only gave us three days to find him another module-237XB to replace the one I stopped him from stealing back in Station Square.

Amy- Actually, you stomped on the first one.

Sonic- Can we please move on from that?!

Lusamine- Oh my! This is troubling news indeed! My poor baby girl…and after she suffered so much after what Faba did…

Ash- So will you help us?

Lusamine- I am very worried about Lillie's safety, but this isn't an ordinary machine part you can find anywhere. Not to mention hearing what Sonic did to another module-237XB. We plan to use it for research on Ultra Beasts, but what exactly does this Doctor Eggman intend to do with this incredibly rare machine part? Because giving it to him could also endanger my little girl more than she already is.

Ash- You know, Sonic never told me. Why does Eggman want it?

Sonic- I overheard him talking about wanting to power his newest invention with it. Claiming it to be his ultimate weapon, but he pretty much calls everything he throws at me his ultimate creation. From Metal Sonic to his Egg Dragoon. But what is so special about this module-237XB anyway?

Lusamine- Sonic, haven't you wondered why it's valued at 2 billion dollars?! A module-237XB is capable of more than you can possibly imagine. Installing it into a small generator and it can power 20 city blocks for a year. Put it into any old car and it can travel 13 miles with one drop of gas. Put it into your friend, Ty's Shadow Bunyip, and it could leap over the moon in a single hop. Which is why the Aether Foundation wants it for Wicke's machine to open Ultra Wormholes. If this Eggman character wants one for whatever he's building, then it must be because the machine parts he has aren't powerful enough to handle the desired results. And that must mean whatever this weapon is must be really powerful.

Tails- Guess she does have a point there.

Sonic rubs his finger under his nose and continues to make that grin of his.

Sonic- I've taken down that egghead's machines more times than anyone would bother to count. I'm sure Ash and I can scrap whatever he tried to throw at us. Besides, we don't intend of actually giving it to him. Trust me, I've known Eggman to break his word in situations like that. The plan is Ash and I show Eggman the module-237XB and distract him with things like "hand over the girl first!" Then the rest of our friends pull Lillie from under Eggman's nose. That way, we can rescue your daughter and not risk of that machine part falling into Eggman's clutches.

Then Wicke pulled out some kind of radar after hearing me making noise.

Wicke- That's odd.

Lusamine- What is it, Wicke?

Wicke- I'm detecting an energy source the likes I've never seen before. And it's coming from something the blue hedgehog is carrying in his pockets.

Sonic- You mind not pointing that thing at my butt?

Lusamine- Curious…what do you have in there, Sonic?

Sonic- Your friend is probably picking up the energy signal coming from the Chaos Emeralds. And no, you can not study them for your research. These Chaos Emeralds are worth so much more than a mere 2 billion. Not to mention I need these to transform into Super Sonic when the situation becomes critical.

Lusamine- I guess I can understand that. That would explain how you were able to turn gold and gain super strength.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

Lusamine- What's going on?!

Wicke checked her tablet computer to see why the alarms went off.

Wicke- Someone has broken into the red room!

Lusamine- Is it Faba again?!

Wicke- I doubt he'd return to the scene of the crime this soon after he committed that crime.

Sonic- How about you let us investigate this? Then we can talk about borrowing the machine part.

(At the bottom floor of Aether Paradise)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were looking through several boxes placed in storage, looking for the module-237XB.

Meowth- You sure that rare machine part is down here?

James- Hey, you heard the twerp. The Aether Foundation has one and if memory serves us right, back when we were tricked to work for that creep, Faba, this is where the Aether Foundation puts its storage. And if memory still serves, most activities have gotten shut down and or postponed due to Faba's crimes.

Jessie- Still, we could've been more careful breaking in here. I think we set off an alarm.

Meowth- I think the Aether Foundations current priority if locating Faba. They won't even notice a handsome Meowth and his two ugly sidekicks coming in and out of their storage.

Then Jessie grabbed Meowth by the neck and squeezed it.

Jessie- What did you call me, Meowth?!

Then Jessie's Wobbuffet located a box with writing on it.

Wobbuffet- Wobbu Wobbuffet!

James looked at the box Wobbuffet was pointing at and saw "module-237XB" written on the wooden create.

James- Hey look! Wobbuffet found it!

Then Jessie stopped strangling Meowth and moved over to help James open the large create. When the opened it, they saw a machine part, but it was much smaller than they were expecting.

Jessie- Is that really the machine part that's worth 2 billion? It's sort of underwhelming compared to what we were expecting.

Meowth- That pink hero named Kirby is proof that looks can be deceiving. In fact, Pikachu is also stronger than he looks.

James quickly and gently pulled the module-237XB out of the create.

James- Well, we got the rare machine part.

Meowth- Now we just need to snag Pikachu and those Chaos Emeralds.

Ash- Team Rocket!

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked behind them and saw Ash, Sonic, Pikachu, Rotom'dex, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles.

Jessie- It's the twerp!

Ash- It figures you three would be causing trouble at the most inconvenient moment like this.

Tails- Hey, they have the module-237XB!

Mallow- You're right, but how did they even know about it?

Sonic- Probably because we told them.

Sophocles- Huh?

Lana- We told them?

Ash- Could you explain, Sonic?

Sonic- You three assholes didn't think Tails and I wouldn't recognize all that high tech spying gears you had stashed in that malasada truck you've parked outside the Poke'mon School.

Meowth- He knew?!

James- Hold on! If you knew it was us, why didn't you do anything?!

Sonic- Why bother? You three are rarely a real threat. Why do you think I tricked you into walking into that cannon instead of kicking your asses when you tried crashing the big event at the Mushroom Kingdom?

Meowth- Do we have to be constantly reminded of how you shot us out of a cannon and literally blew us out of our underwear?!

Sonic- If it makes you feel any better, my intensions were to kick you out of the Mushroom Kingdom, not make you drop your undies.

Jessie- But we do know you need this machine part to trade for your friend back from that crazy scientist. Maybe we can hand it over in exchange for Pikachu and those Chaos Emeralds?

Ash- I'd never give up Pikachu!

Sonic- And you must have a lower IQ than DK if you think I'd surrender my emeralds! I'll just end this in a snap!

Sonic charged his spin dash and went straight for them.

Jessie- Wobbuffet, use counter!

Wobbuffet- Wobbu…

Too bad for Wobbuffet, its counter did nothing and Sonic knocked Wobbuffet to the wall with his spin dash.

Wobbuffet (weakly)- Wobbu…Wobbu…

Sonic got out of his ball form and rubbed his finger under his nose.

Sonic- Wobbuffet's counter and mirror coat can only reflect Poke'mon moves. I'm not a Poke'mon, so Wobbuffet can't use counter to stop my spin dash attack.

Jessie returned Wobbuffet to its poke'ball and glared at Sonic.

Jessie- I'll teach you to make fools out of us! Seviper, Yanmega, and Mimikyu!

James- Carnivine, Inkay, and Mareanie, come on out!

Then Jessie and James called out their Poke'mon to try and battle Ash and Sonic. However, James' Carnivine began biting James' head like it usually does when James calls it out.

James- Do you have to do that every time, Carnivine?!

Jessie- Seviper, turn that hedgehog into a hat with poison tail!

Seviper- Seviper!

Seviper swung its tail at Sonic, but Sonic quickly dodged it. The next thing Seviper knew, Amy's hammer beaned it on the head, knocking it out.

Amy- And don't you even think about harming my little Sonic! You dirty snake!

James' Carnivine tried vine whip, but Blaze caught the attack. Then Blaze used her fire attack to light the vine whip on fire. The flames eventually got to Carnivine and knocked it out. Then James' Inkay tried firing psybeam at Blaze, but Silver used his psychic powers to stop the attack in its tracks. Then Silver shot the psybeam right back at Inkay. Mimikyu was about to use shadow claw, Yanmega was using ancient power, and Mareanie was using spike cannon.

Sophocles- Togedemaru, zing zap!

Mallow- Steenee, leaf blade!

Lana- Popplio, bubblebeam!

Togedemaru's zing zap knocked out Mareanie, Steenee's leaf black knocked out Mimikyu, and Popplio's bubblebeam knocked out Yanmega.

Meowth- That's it! I'm jumping in with my fury swi…

Before Meowth could attack anyone with his claws, he felt Amy's hammer hit him right in between the legs.

Meowth (whimpering)- …owie…

Then Amy swung her hammer like a baseball bat and knocked Meowth into the rest of Team Rocket's Poke'mon.

Kiawe- Ash, let's wrap this up!

Ash- I'm right behind you, Kiawe!

Kiawe- Turtonator, fire type Z-Move! Inferno Overdrive!

Ash- Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Turtonator- Turtonator!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUU!**

The two Z-Move hit all of Team Rocket's Poke'mon and knocked them out. Jessie and James returned all of their Poke'mon to their poke'balls except for Meowth of course.

James- I think we got more than we bargained for. We should probably cut our loses and make off with the 2-billion-dollar machine part.

Then James noticed Tails flying and hovering over his shoulder with the module-237XB in his hands.

Tails- Hi! Mind if I take this?

James- Hey! Give that back! We stole it first!

Suddenly, Sonic appeared in front of Jessie, James, and Meowth while wearing a bungee harness. Sonic handed the bungee cables to them with a big grin on his face.

Sonic- Don't let go!

Then Sonic began dashing around all over the room, causing Team Rocket to crash their faces into several creates. Eventually, Jessie, James, and Meowth crashed into the wall.

Sonic- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Told you not to let go!

Team Rocket barely managed to get themselves back up after Sonic slammed them into the wall at his top speed. But to everyone's surprise, a part of the wall that was behind where Team Rocket was standing was smashed open. And out of that opening was a large Poke'mon called Bewear.

Bewear- WEAR!

Meowth- Not Bewear again!

Then the Bewear grabbed Team Rocket and ran through another part of the wall.

Sonic- Well…that was weird…

(Back in Lusamine's office)

Sonic and Ash were explaining what happened down there.

Lusamine- It seems our search for Faba has left us distracted to the smaller issues.

Sonic- Now that that's out of the way, will you help us rescue your daughter?

Lusamine places the module-237XB on her desk in front of Ash and Sonic.

Lusamine- Here, you may borrow it. If you have to smash it like you did with the module in Station Square to save Lillie, I guess sacrifices have to be made. But please try to return it in one piece if you can. Just promise Lillie's safe return.

Sonic- Don't worry, I promise we'll bring her back.

Ash- I promise…you know, every time I hear someone say that, I keep remembering that dream I had before Nabby suddenly appeared.

Sonic- What dream?

Ash- I see these two legendary Poke'mon called Solgaleo and Lunala. They are looking down at me from this strange shrine. Then I hear my voice saying I promise to do something for them. I can't get that dream out of my mind ever since Pikachu and I found Nabby.

Sonic- I think you need to see shrink about something like that, Ash.

Lusamine- You know, Ash, it's funny you should mention that dream of yours again.

Then Wicke entered the room with a book in her arms.

Wicke- Shortly after your last visit, we did look into more about the battle against Alola's Island Guardians and the Ultra Beast. They say that a prince of a distant kingdom from the Kanto region was visiting the Alola region during that battle. The history books say the prince ventured towards the Altar of the Sunne. They say the prince was also a Poke'mon Trainer. But the book also claims the prince was also accompanied by a man from the Mushroom Kingdom, a white hedgehog with strange powers, and an angel of some kind. We're not sure, but we believe the prince might've promised something to Solgaleo and Lunala.

Rotom'dex- No time for this! We need to get to Tabu Koko's shrine to make the trade with Doctor Eggman!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Setting Up the Playdate**

(At Professor Kukui's house)

Ash, Sonic, and the rest of their friends were gathered around Professor Kukui's house to plan their next move.

Silver- You live here, Ash?

Ash- For the time being. Professor Kukui is letting me crash here during my stay in the Alola Region. My real house is with my mom in the Kanto region.

Mallow- Sorry to interrupt, but we still have that crazy mustached looney holding Lillie captive.

Tails- She's right. We need to go over our course of action when we meet Eggman tomorrow.

Sonic- Here's what I was thinking. Me, Ash, and Tails go in and show him the module-237XB, but don't hand it to him. Knowing Eggman, he'll demand the module first before he hands over Lillie. So, we'll distract him by making a counter argument to hand over Lillie first. That's when the rest of you come in. You'll sneak behind Eggman and grab Lillie while we keep Baldy McNosehair distracted.

Blaze- That could work.

Kiawe- But that will mean some of us might have to find another means of reaching Tabu Koko's shrine, because to make this work, we'll have to follow behind you. And let's face it, who in their right mind would simply cross that rickety bridge that could collapse any minute?

Lana- Silver, can you use your psychic powers to levitate us to the other side?

Silver- Sure, but I can only do it one at a time and that could take a while.

Sonic- Guess we'll have to keep egghead busy longer than expected.

Sophocles- What about the three of you? How will you get to Tabu Koko's shrine?

Tails- Sonic, Ash, and I can take the Tornado. However, I'll be handling the module-237XB. Better left with someone who knows how to handle machine parts than the one who smashes them.

Sonic- You're not gonna let that go, are you, Tails?

Suddenly, Pikachu's ear twitches and he looks towards the door.

Amy- Is something wrong, Pikachu?

Pikachu- Pika…

Then the door opens up and Orbot and Cubot entered the room.

Orbot- Finally, we found the right house.

Cubot- Why are their so many houses here on Melemele Island?

Sonic- What do you clanking junk bots want now?

Orbot- We're just checking up to see how well your progress is in finding what the boss wanted.

Cubot- Hey, look! In Tails' hand!

Orbot- You're right! A module-237XB. Quick, Cubot! Call the good doctor!

Cubot's chest opened up and reveal a videophone screen and called Doctor Eggman. What appeared on the screen was Lillie in a cage and Eggman trying to get her to eat some food.

Lillie- I don't want anything you've touched with your dirty hands!

Eggman- Come on. You've got to eat something. I can't use you as leverage if you starve yourself to death and…

Then Eggman noticed the videophone was on.

Tails- Seems like you two are getting along…

Eggman- Why are you calling me?

Orbot- Cubot and I were the ones who called you, doctor. Just look at the item in Tails' hand.

Eggman- A module-237XB?! Well done! As least Sonic didn't break it like he usually does with his typical stupidity. You hear that, dear Lillie? Your friends have gotten what I asked for.

Lillie- Good, now let me go, you ****ing creep!

Eggman- In time, little girl. In time. First they have to deliver the module-237XB to me. We'll be at that shrine by tomorrow morning at first light to make the exchange.

Cubot- Why not do it today since they have the part you wanted?

Eggman- Cubot, you know that I happen to be pretty far from Melemele Island, because I don't want Sonic or Ash to find me before they found the module.

Ash- And where are you hiding out?

Eggman- Like I'd tell you…

Lillie- We're in a submarine at the ocean floor close to the shores of Poni Island. Which is on the other side of Alola.

Eggman- (Grunts) Yes, I'm in a sub miles away from Melemele, but it doesn't matter now that you have what I asked for. I'll be heading for that shrine we talked about waiting for you. Be there by sunrise tomorrow or this will be the last you see Lillie in one piece.

Then Eggman hangs up the videophone and Orbot and Cubot leave the building.

Pikachu- Pika Pi…

Ash- Don't worry, Pikachu. Lillie will be back with us soon enough.

Little did anyone notice, there was a mysterious Poke'mon Trainer with a large Poke'mon standing by the window, listening in on what everyone was talking about.

Mysterious trainer- I see our new friend in the black cloak was right. Lille was kidnapped.

Mysterious Poke'mon- (Growl)

Mysterious Trainer- We better follow them, just to be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: When the Rocket Ruins Everything**

(At Tabu Koko's shrine)

Sonic and Tails parked the Tornado on the other side of that rickety bridge as Ash and Pikachu arrived while riding his Charizard. Rotom'dex followed shortly behind.

Tails- I'm curious, if this shrine has such a sacred significance to the people of Alola, why build it in such a distant location with a bridge falling apart being the only way to reach it?

Ash- This place was built thousands of years ago. How should I know. I guess that bridge wasn't always in that horrible shape it's now in.

Sonic- Wouldn't kill them to make a new bridge, though.

Then Orbot and Cubot came out of the shine to greet Sonic, Ash, Pikachu, and Tails.

Orbot- Sonic and the Poke'mon Trainer, so glad you could come.

Sonic- Where's Baldy McNosehair hiding?

Ash- And where is Lillie?!

Orbot- Calm down you two. The boss and your friend are inside the shrine waiting for you.

Cubot- You have the module with you?

Tails pulls out the module-237XB.

Tails- Yes.

Ash- Now the real question is, do you have our friend?

Orbot- Follow us inside and you'll have your answer.

(Inside Tubo Koko's shrine)

Eggman was standing in the center of the room and was looking at his phone. He was getting numerous text messages from Boss Cass.

Eggman- Looks like me leaving Castle Koopa have finally been noticed. Let's just hope I can get the module to my new invention before Bowser, DeDeDe, and/or Boss Cass ask too many questions.

Then Orbot and Cubot lead Sonic, Ash, Tails, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex into the room.

Eggman- Finally. Welcome Sonic and you as well Ash Ketchum.

Ash- Where is Lillie?

Eggman- She's hanging around up there.

Eggman points to the ceiling of the room. Sonic, Ash, Tails, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex looked up, they saw Lillied tied up and being held by a spider robot (like the ones seen in Sonic 2, Sonic 3, and Sonic Mania). The spider robot was holding Lillie very high above the ground and Lillie had a white cloth wrapped around her face and covering her mouth, gagging her. Lillie tried to scream, but the gag just muffled her cries.

Eggman- And I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you.

Eggman pulled out a remote control.

Eggman- One push of this button and this little piggy will go whee whee whee all the way to the pavement. Then she'd be staining the floor of this sacred shrine. But let's get to the chase. You have the module-237XB?

Tails hold the module-237XB out.

Tails- Yes, we brought it.

Eggman- Great! Now hand it over so I can finally complete my ultimate weapon.

Rotom'dex- And what is this so-called ultimate weapon of yours?

Eggman- A Poke'mon that's actually talking? I thought that Meowth was the only one.

Ash- Rotom has the ability to possess electronic devices. This Rotom in particular possessed my poke'dex. But anyway, Rotom'dex did ask you a question.

Eggman- You'll find out soon. Now hand the module-237XB over or your friend takes a fall!

Sonic- I think you should hand over Lillie first. You've tried to double-cross us numerous times. Like when you kidnapped Princess Elise to get my Chaos Emerald.

Eggman- Look, just hand me the module-237XB first and you can have your friend back. And I am not in the negotiating mood. She was a much more of a hassle than expected. Why do you think I gagged her? She wouldn't shut up about how she thought I was crazy and how her friends would come and rescue her. So please Sonic, just hand over the module. You really think I want to take on two members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team by myself before I've finished my ultimate weapon?

Tails- Still doesn't give us a good reason to trust you since you have been known to pull sneaky tricks before.

Ash- How about you bring Lillie down and we can swap them at the same time?

Eggman- You think I'm that gullible? Sonic has pulled his own fair share of fast tricks in the past just as much as I have. This is your final warning or I will push the button. Give me the module-237XB by the count of five or she falls to her ****ing death!

Ash (mutters to Sonic)- Silver had better of gotten our friends across by now, because I don't think we can stall him much longer…

Sonic (mutters to Ash)- I agree…

Before they could do anything, part of the wall in the shrine exploded, knocking everyone to the ground.

Eggman- What the ****, Sonic! I told you to come alone!

Sonic- This wasn't me!

Ash- Nor was it me!

Pikachu- Pikachu?

Tails- Then who was it?

As everyone got themselves back up, they saw Jessie, James, and Meowth standing by the hole they made when the smoke cleared.

Jessie- Miss us, twerp?

Ash- Team Rocket?

Sonic- Not these retards again!

Eggman- Why are they here?

Tails- They're basically Ash's nemesis as much as you are Sonic's.

Rotom'dex- Obviously up to no good again!

Meowth- You could say that. We want to snag both Pikachu and the 2 billion dollar machine part.

Jessie- Not to mention those beautiful Chaos Emeralds the hedgehog is carrying.

Sonic rubbed his finger against his nose.

Sonic- Didn't you learn your lesson the yesterday at the Aether Foundation when I whooped your asses?

Ash- Trust me, they're even more persistent than Eggman or Bowser.

Sonic- Let's get this over with…

Tails- Wait, maybe this can work in our favor. Look.

Eggman walks up to Team Rocket.

Eggman- Listen here! I'm the one making the demands here! I'm the one who kidnapped the girl, made the ransom to Sonic and the Poke'mon Trainer, and set up this whole thing! I'm the one who get the module-237XB!

Rotom'dex- Tails is right. Team Rocket is distracting Doctor Eggman. Making him forget about us and giving our friends more time to get across to spring our trap.

Sonic, Ash, Tails, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex just stood there and let Team Rocket and Eggman argue it out. However, they didn't notice that Orbot and Cubot had suddenly left the shrine.

Jessie- Oh boo hoo! You gonna cry because you can't fix your toy?

Meowth- If you're as smart as you claim you are, why don't you just build your own module…what ever the hell it's called?!

Eggman- It would take someone, even a genius of my caliber, 40 years at best to make one! And I don't want to wait 40 years to unleash my ultimate weapon! Besides, I was barely able to leave Castle Koopa. Bowser keeps demanding that Boss Cass, DeDeDe, and myself help fix him.

Sonic- Fix Bowser?

Eggman- Ever since that incident with the Zeti working for Tabuu, Bowser has been acting strange. He keeps claiming he feels something in his body causing him great pain and he keeps having nightmares of seeing Tabuu's face for some reason.

Meowth- Well listen, Baldy McNosehair! We stole that machine part first! We got first dibs on it!

Eggman- In your dreams, hairball!

James- You think you can take us on without any of your machines?

Eggman- Hohooohoohoo! You think I would be foolish enough to come here to meet two members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team unarmed?

Then Eggman pushes a button on his shirt and two mechanical arms appeared out of this mechanical backpack on Eggman's back.

Eggman- Still want to get in my way, dumbasses?

Jessie- I would say we came prepared too?

James- Take a look outside. We've planted proximity mines all over this shrine.

Meowth- One push of a button, and this whole shrine and everyone in it will be blown to pieces!

Sonic- Guys, I think this is starting to get out of hand. I say we go for Lillie right now!

Ash- I agree! With Eggman holding the remote to that spider robot holding her up and Team Rocket placing proximity mines around Tabu Koko's shrine is not worth risking of waiting for the others to arrive.

Just then, Eggman noticed something in the distance, behind the view of one of the proximity mines. He saw Silver using his psychic powers to levitate Amy, Blaze, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, and Mallow across the gap.

Eggman- So that was your play, Sonic. Distract me long enough for your friends to sneak in and snatch my hostage before I even realize it! I'll teach you not to try anything funny with me! Then Eggman pulls out the remote for the spider robot and it lets go of Lillie. Sonic, Ash, and Tails tried to rush over to try and catch Lillie before he hit the ground, but a laser beam was fired at them from behind by those mechanical arms Eggman had with him and knocked them to the ground. Tails has also dropped the module-237XB.

Eggman- Your speed won't help you this time, Sonic. Say goodbye to your little friend, Poke'mon Trainer.

Mysterious voice- Silvally, catch her, now!

Then a large Poke'mon called Silvally appeared out of nowhere and quickly caught Lillie before she hit the ground.

Tails- Where did that Poke'mon come from?

Ash- Silvally…?

Sonic- Ash, you know this Poke'mon?

Ash- The only person I know with a Silvally is…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Big Brother to the Rescue**

A large Poke'mon called Silvally appeared out of nowhere and quickly caught Lillie before she hit the ground.

Tails- Where did that Poke'mon come from?

Ash- Silvally…?

Sonic- Ash, you know this Poke'mon?

Ash- The only person I know with a Silvally is…

Then a boy with blond hair and a black hoodie stepped out of his hiding place as Silvally walked towards him. The boy began untying Lillie and removed the gag from her mouth.

Gladion- You ok, Lillie?

Lillie- Yes, I'm ok.

Ash- Gladion? Where did you and Silvally come from?

Eggman- Another Poke'mon Trainer? Who is this guy?

Gladion- My name is Gladion and I'm the older brother of the girl you kidnapped, you sick bastard!

Silvally- (Growl)

Ash- Gladion, what are you doing here?

Gladion- Someone told me that this fat asshole kidnapped Lillie and told you to find some ultra rare machine part. I decided to follow you in case things went south. Right now, all that matters is that Lillie is safe.

Lillie- Oh Gladion…

Eggman- Touching. Unfortunately, I still don't have my module-237XB! And someone is going to pay unless I get it now!

Jessie- Hey, we still want our bounty too!

James- And don't forget, we got proximity mines ready to blow this place to kingdom come!

Rotom'dex- This is a bit of a rough situation we're now in.

Ash- Tell me about it! We got proximity mines ready to blow this place and our friends don't know about it while heading this way!

Tails- Actually…I think it's even worse. I've lost the module-237XB!

Sonic puts his hand over his face.

Sonic- Since I'm the only one fast enough and Tails is the only one with the technical skills to disarm the mines, Ash, can you and Gladion keep Eggman and Team Rocket busy?

Tails- And try not to let the fact I've dropped the module-237XB somewhere in this shrine slip out.

Ash- You can count on me and Pikachu!

Pikachu- Pika Pika!

Gladion- I'll follow your lead this time to protect my sister.

Sonic- Then we're off!

Sonic grabbed Tails by the wrist and dashed passed Team Rocket through that hole in the wall they made.

James- What was that breeze just now?

Eggman- You pinheads. That was Sonic running right passed you. My guess since he took Tails with him is to deactivate your mines. And believe me, he'll get to them in the blink of an eye and ruin all your plans. Believe me, I know.

Meowth- Without those mines, we'll have no more cards to hold!

Jessie- We got to stop him from deactivating those bombs and grab his emeralds while we're at it!

Jessie, James, and Meowth ran out of the shrine after Sonic and Tails, leaving Ash and Gladion alone with Doctor Eggman.

Eggman- Guess I'll have to deal with you if I'm going to get that module I need for my ultimate weapon.

Gladion- So, what do I need to know about this Doctor Eggman?

Ash- Sonic told me he's not exactly very strong, so he uses machines he builds to fight for him. Like those mechanical arms he's got out right now.

Gladion- If that's the case, we just break that toy of his and we win. Silvally, use crush claw!

Silvally- (GROWL)

Silvally charged for Eggman, but he used those mechanical arms to block and knock Silvally to the ground.

Eggman- It is true, I'm not much of a fighter without my inventions, but they're not as easy to overcome as you might think. Like how you aren't as easily overcome without your Poke'mon as Ganondorf might've claimed when you fought him and nearly sliced his chest open. Poor bastard. I'd say Ganondorf was lucky to have gotten himself stitched up in time before bleeding to death. I on the other hand won't make that mistake he foolishly made and underestimate you, Poke'mon Trainer.

(Outside the shrine)

Silver, Amy, Blaze, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow, and Kiawe were moving towards the back of the shrine. But before they could continue moving closer, Sonic suddenly appeared right in front of them while holding his arm out, informing them to stop.

Sonic- You guys don't want to take a step closer!

Amy- Why?

Sonic points at the proximity mine Amy almost stepped on.

Sonic- That's way.

Then Tails appeared with a few of his tools to disarm the bomb.

Mallow- Why is that even there?

Tails- Because we had a few unexpected guests!

Sonic- Four to be exact, but three of them are not good.

Silver- You were the three not good?

Sonic- The three stooges who follow Ash just about everywhere.

Kiawe- Team Rocket…of course…

Sonic- And now we have to deal with the proximity mines they laid around this shrine or we could risk the place blowing sky high. And the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to Ash and Gladion.

Lana- Gladion?

Sophocles- You mean Lillie's older brother?

Tails- He apparently was following us and he saved Lillie after Team Rocket exposed our original plan to Eggman.

Tails managed to deactivate one bomb, but James' Inkay almost tackled him from behind. Luckily, Sonic was able to pull Tails out of the way.

Sonic- Them again…

Jessie, James, and Meowth were there standing right behind Sonic and Tails.

Sonic- You three just don't know when to quit like a certain egghead and dumbass Koopa king we all know.

Meowth- And let you take away our only ace in the hole. We sent some time setting up those proximity mines.

Jessie- Frillish, use shadow ball! And Woobat, use air slash!

James- Inkay, use tackle again! And Amoonguss, use energy ball!

Team Rocket's Poke'mon launched their attacks, but Kiawe called out his Turtonator and had it jump in front of Tails and Sonic.

Kiawe- Turtonator, protect Sonic and Tails with shell trap!

Turtonator- Turtonator!

Then Turtonator blocked the Poke'mon attacks.

Sonic- Thanks for the save there.

Silver- You two go after the mines and we'll deal with Team Rocket!

Sonic- Sure thing, Silver.

Then Sonic grabbed Tails again and dashed off to find out where another proximity mine.

Jessie- You're gonna pay for this! Woobat, wing attack! And Frillish, use water pulse!

Lana called out her Popplio and Sophocles called out his Togedemaru out.

Lana- Popplio, use aqua jet!

Sophocles- And Togedemaru, use charge beam!

The Lana's Popplio blocked Woobat's wing attack while Togedemaru blocked Frillish's water pulse. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails dashed around Tabu Koko's shrine and deactivating the bombs until one proximity mine was left still active.

Meowth- Hey guys, we got a problem! According to our tablet computer, all the mines except for one have been disarmed!

Jessie- Guess we got no choice! It won't be enough to secure our demands, but we might at least take out that ****ing blue rodent! Detonate it!

Meowth- Right-O!

Meowth pushed the button on the remote to the proximity mines just as Sonic and Tails approached it. Sonic noticed it was about to blow, so he threw Tails in the opposite direction as it exploded.

Tails- Sonic!

Luckily, when the smoke cleared, there stood Super Sonic.

Super Sonic- I'd say that was a close one. If I hadn't transformed sooner, I might've been toast.

James- What's going on?!

Meowth- First he's blue and now he's blond?!

Jessie- I don't care! Seviper, use bite!

Jessie called out her Seviper and it tried to bite Super Sonic. However, Seviper's fangs shattered to pieces instantly when they came into contact with Super Sonic. Then Super Sonic slapped Seviper in the face and knock it into Team Rocket, knocking all three of them to the ground.

Meowth- How did he become so much more powerful?!

Super Sonic- Don't act like you don't know. You've seen me transform into Super Sonic at least twice since Ash and I joined the Super Mario Brothers' Team!

James- We have?

Super Sonic- I was in my super form during the Kalos League situation and I was Super Sonic when you three along with a bunch of other villains crash the event during the season 2 finale. How stupid are you?

Jessie- Ok, but how are did you transform into your super form?

Super Sonic- Why do you think I carry around my Chaos Emeralds? The energy I absorb from their power turns me into this. But let's be real for a moment.

Then Super Sonic turns off the emeralds' power and changes back to his regular form.

Sonic- You're not worthy of facing Super Sonic.

Then Sonic dashed around Team Rocket and used the Blue Tornado to literally blow them into the air crashing into the ground. Knocking them out.

Sonic- Now let's go check up on Ash and Gladion.

Sophocles- Wait, where is the module-237XB?

Tails- We believed I dropped it somewhere in the shrine after Team Rocket barged in.

Blaze- Wait?! You dropped that machine part Eggman wants in there and just left it?!

Sonic- We had to deal with the bombs first!

(Back inside Tabu Koko's shrine)

Ash- Pikachu, iron tail!

Pikachu- Chu…Pika!

Pikachu's tried iron tail on Eggman, but he blocked with one of those mechanical arms. Then Eggman used the other mechanical arm to punch Pikachu and knock him into the wall.

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash- Pikachu, are you ok?!

Pikachu managed to get himself back up.

Pikachu- Pika Pi…Pikachu.

Then Eggman noticed a shiny object lying on the floor of the room close to where he was standing.

Eggman- Wait a second…is that…the module-237XB!

Ash- Shit! He found where Tails dropped it!

Eggman- I'll be taking that now!

Eggman tried to reach for it, but not with any of the mechanical arms.

Gladion- Silvally, stop him with air cutter!

Silvally- (GROWL)

Silvally shot a few air cutters at Eggman to drive him away from where Tails dropped the machine part. While at the same time not hitting the module-237XB.

Eggman- So that's how you want to play it.

Then those mechanical arms turned into rail guns he and aimed them at Silvally.

Eggman- Eat led, ****er!

Gladion- Quick Silvally! Use protect!

Then a barrier appeared around Silvally before all of those bullets could hit Silvally. Then Pikachu smacked the mechanical arms with iron tail and damaged the rail gun features.

Eggman- Damn it! I'll make a hat out of you!

Eggman tried to grab Pikachu with those mechanical arms, but Pikachu moved out of the way. Then Lillie saw a metal pipe lying on the ground and got an idea.

Lillie- Ash, see that metal pipe over there? I think we can use that to Pikachu's advantage!

Ash- Oh, I get it. Gladion, can you make Eggman look for a second?

Gladion- Sure thing. Silvally!

Gladion pulls out a disk of some sort and tosses it to Silvally. When Silvally caught the disk, Silvally changed from a normal type to an electric type.

Gladion- Silvally, use multi attack!

Silvally- (GROWL)

Silvally tried to attack, but Eggman blocked with both of those mechanical arms. Then Eggman managed to throw Silvally off of him and to the ground. Suddenly, Ash appeared right behind him and wedged the mechanical pack on Eggman's back with a metal pipe. Then Eggman spun around and punched Ash in the face with one of those mechanical arms. Ash was knocked to the wall and had blood dripping down the left side of his chin.

Eggman- You thought a simple pipe would damage my machine so easily?

Ash- Nope, that wasn't the plan…Pikachu!

Then Pikachu jumped into the air behind Eggman and launched thunderbolt at the metal pipe. Suddenly, Eggman's mechanical arms went haywire and began electrocuting him.

Eggman- AAAAAAAAAAA! What's happening?!

Ash- I didn't shove that pipe into that machine to damage it. Its real purpose was to act as a lightning rod and short circuit your machine.

Then the mechanical arms and mechanical pack on Eggman's back exploded and Eggman was covered in soot.

Eggman- Ow…**** you…Ash…

Then Gladion grabbed Eggman and pulled his face up to his own.

Gladion- And this is for what you did to my sister, you sick asshole!

Then Gladion punches Doctor Eggman in the face, broke his nose, and knocked him to the ground. Gladion was about to continue beating him up, but Lillie grabbed hold of Gladion.

Lillie- Gladion, stop! I know he's a nasty villain and he did kidnap me, but continuing to hurt him while he's down will make you no better than he is!

Gladion- …fine…

Then Sonic, Tails, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and Mallow rushed in.

Ash- For once in your life, you were too slow, Sonic. We've already beaten Doctor Eggman.

Sonic- Well, that's good to hear.

Rotom'dex- Hold on a second! Where is Eggman?!

When they turned to look at where Gladion knocked out Eggman, they saw that no one was there. Then Ash noticed that something else was missing.

Ash- Guys…where is the module-237XB?!

(Outside Tabu Koko's shrine)

Eggman was limping as far as he could while carrying the module-237XB.

Eggman- Have…to get away…so close…to finishing…my ultimate weapon…

Then Orbot and Cubot appeared in front of Eggman.

Cubot- There you are, boss.

Eggman- Where have you two retarded…never mind. Signal my egg-o-matic hover craft!

Orbot- Actually, we signaled something even better to come here.

Suddenly, a large robot fell from the sky and landed right next to where they were standing.

Eggman- Is that…

Orbot- Your ultimate weapon you wanted to install the module-237XB into.

Eggman- Well done, you two. Now I can put the module-237XB into it right now!

Not long after, Ash, Sonic, and the rest of their friends finally caught up. However, Eggman was now inside and controlling a new robot.

Eggman- Hohohooohoohoo! Ah, Sonic and Ash…so glad you could make it. Allow me to introduce you to my new ultimate weapon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Tabuu-Bot**

Eggman- Hohohooohoohoo! Ah, Sonic and Ash…so glad you could make it. Allow me to introduce you to my new ultimate weapon!

Sonic and Ash looked at the large robot Eggman was piloting and realized it actually looked familiar.

Ash- Is that supposed to resemble who I think it does?

Sonic- You're right. That's a robotic copy of…Tabuu!

As the sun was rising, the light revealed that the robot Eggman was inside was actually a robotic version of Tabuu. Slightly bigger than the real Tabuu, but the face resemblance was spot on.

Sonic- That's why you wanted that machine part worth 2 billion? So you could build some robot that looks like Tabuu?

Eggman- I'll admit, it's not as powerful as the real Tabuu, but it does a lot more than just look like the wicked god you and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team fear. You see, while I was helping you deal with the Deadly Six and helping Bowser rescue his son, I was able to copy the data of Tabuu since his energy was powering that machine you had me and Ty shut down. And I am very good at creating robot copies using the original's life data. Need I remind you of Metal Sonic? However, Tabuu's power was even greater than I anticipated. Just 12% of that energy I scanned nearly set my systems to critical overload. So I needed a machine part that could handle all that power and not destroy itself at the same time. And a module-237XB was just what the doctor ordered. Now my Tabuu-Bot is finally complete!

Ash- Hang on! Ty would've noticed you pulling something like that since he was also shutting that machine off.

Eggman- True, your Tasmanian tiger friend has even more tech skills than Tails and he really knew what he was doing in handling that machine…so I made him look away from the computer screen for a brief moment by faking a broken arm.

Sonic- That's a new level of low, Eggman! Still, we're bringing that so-called ultimate weapon to the junkyard when this is through like I do with all of your robots!

Eggman- Hohohoho! You really think it will be that easy? Well, you're welcome to try Sonic. I'd be more than happy to put you and that Poke'mon Trainer in your graves before I begin working my way through the rest of your ****ing team!

Then the Tabuu-Bot fired a laser from its eyes and almost hit Ash and Sonic. They managed to dodge, but the impact left a very huge creator in the ground.

Ash- What the…

Tails was looking at the reading on his little mini computer and not liking what he was seeing.

Tails- Guys, I'm afraid Eggman wasn't bluffing. According to this, that Tabuu-Bot is almost as dangerous as the real Tabuu!

Sonic- If that's the case…Silver, I say we go super!

Silver- Agreed!

Then Sonic and Silver used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Super Silver.

Ash- I better break out my biggest ace too. Charizard!

Then Ash called his Charizard out of its poke'ball and pulled out his Keystone.

Ash- Keystone, listen to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard transformed into Mega Charizard.

Eggman- Is that the best you can muster up? Well I'm disappointed in you. This will be easier than fooling that Tasmanian Tiger with a false broken arm!

Ash- Pikachu, use electro ball! And Charizard, use fire blast!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Pikachu and Mega Charizard launched their attacks, but the Tabuu-Bot created a barrier to block those two Poke'mon attacks.

Eggman- A little better than I originally expected. Seems I had to use more power than I thought to block those attacks, mostly for your Mega Evolved Charizard.

Then Super Sonic and Super Silver tried to attack the Tabuu-Bot from behind with a spin dash, but the Tabuu-Bot spun around and caught them in each hand. Then the Tabuu-Bot shook its arms as if rolling a pair of dice and threw Super Sonic and Super Silver to the ground.

Eggman- I really can't believe Tabuu's energy is allowing me to keep up with your speed even in your super form, Sonic! Trust me, to Tabuu's eyes, you're moving in slow motions even if the rest of his body can't move that fast.

Suddenly, the Tabuu-Bot was hit with Pikachu's quick attack and Mega Charizard's mega punch. That knocked the Tabuu-Bot a little be backwards.

Eggman- Still want to fight I see.

Then the Tabuu-Bot punches both Pikachu and Mega Charizard and knocked them into Ash. But before Eggman could celebrate, the Tabuu-Bot was suddenly struck with one of Blaze's fire attacks.

Eggman- Why you little…

Gladion- Silvally, crush claw!

Kiawe- Turtonator, dragon tail!

Mallow- Steenee, leaf blade!

Lana- Popplio, aqua jet!

Sophocles- Togedemaru, zing zap!

All of the Poke'mon attacks hit the Tabuu-Bot and almost knocked it to the ground.

Lillie- You all still believe you can beat that thing?

Gladion- Even a god has to have a weakness.

Tails- He's right. Sonic, Ash, and the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team have faced impossible odd before and succeeded in defeating them. Like the "real" Tabuu.

Then Super Sonic and Super Silver got back up. Super Silver shot a blast of psychic energy at the Tabuu-Bot and Super Sonic smacked it with his homing shot.

Ash- Pikachu, use thunderbolt! And Charizard, use flamethrower!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUU!**

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

The two Poke'mon attacks hit the Tabuu-Bot and knocked it to the ground. Then the Tabuu-Bot got back up and sprouted these mechanical rainbow-colored wings.

Eggman- This is starting to become more trouble than it's ****ing worth! This might drain most of the battery, but if it can finish them all off, it will be worth it!

Then the Tabuu-Bot fired a large burst of energy from those mechanical rainbow-colored wings. Luckily, Super Sonic and Super Silver were able to grab hold of it and push it back as much as they could.

Super Silver- So…is this…how Tabuu's strongest attack feels like…?

Super Sonic- No…when the real Tabuu uses this attack…it's much worse…but this is still powerful enough to kill us…if we don't hold it back…

Then Ash notices something and gets an idea.

Ash- Guys, I think I figured out how to beat that machine! Like Gladion said before, even a god has a weakness. Well, the real Tabuu's weakness is ironically his most powerful attack. When he fires those energy rings of doom from his rainbow-colored wings, he leaves himself wide open for a second opponent to strike. It's one of the things we did when we fought Tabuu in Grand Metropolis!

Amy- You're right! The Tabuu-Bot isn't moving and is focusing all of its attention on Sonic and Silver!

Gladion- Good to know. Silvally!

Then Gladion tossed Silvally a disk. When Silvally caught it, it changed into a rock type.

Gladion- Silvally, rock type Z-Move! Continental Crush!

Kiawe- Turtonator, fire type Z-Move! Inferno Overdrive!

Lana- Popplio, water type Z-Move! Hydro Vortex!

Ash- Mega Charizard, blast burn. And Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Eggman was still piloting the Tabuu-Bot and trying to get the energy attack to push through Super Sonic and Super Silver's defenses.

Eggman- It won't be long now until the two of you are reduced to a pile of ashes. And ironically, that's what I'll do to Ash next.

Then Eggman's radar began to try and alert Eggman so something.

Eggman- What the? Danger approaching?

Then Eggman saw the four Z-Moves and Mega Charizard's blast burn coming straight for him.

Eggman- Holy shit! Come on! Move! Get out of the way!

But the Tabuu-Bot remained motionless.

Eggman- Why isn't this…

Then Eggman remembers the battle in Grand Metropolis when Hyper Shadic and Perfect Nazo held Tabuu's energy rings of doom at bay while Ultra Mario and Luigi landed a surprise attack while Tabuu was distracted.

Eggman- I forgot to take into consideration of Tabuu's own little weakness…**** me…

Then the Poke'mon attacks hit the Tabuu-Bot and blew it up. Eggman crawled out of the wreckage with one half of his mustache burnt off and the lenses on one side of his glasses cracked. The disk containing Tabuu's data was right in front of him, but before he could reach it, Amy smashed it with her hammer. However, the module-237XB was unharmed.

Eggman- No! What have you done!

Amy- Making sure you don't create another monstrosity like that Tabuu-Bot again!

Suddenly, Super Sonic appeared next to Eggman and grabbed him in a headlock. Eggman turned his head to look at Super Sonic with a nervous smile on his face.

Eggman- Oh…uh…hello Sonic!

Super Sonic- Hello, egghead!

Then Super Sonic pulls out a ballpeen hammer and beans Doctor Eggman over the head with it. Super Sonic let go of Eggman after that. However, Doctor Eggman began seeing little birdies flying around his head and made a very dopy smile.

Eggman (in a very cartoonish voice)- Oh hedgehogs are just the cwaziest of people!

Then Eggman faints. Apparently, Eggman had another portal capsule in his back pocket. And went he fainted, the portal capsule popped and instantly teleported Eggman to somewhere else. Then Super Sonic and Super Silver changed back to their regular forms.

Sonic- Finally, it's over.

Then Sonic took a quick look behind him and saw Jessie, James, and Meowth running towards their hot air balloon with something shiny in their arms.

Jessie- That was easy, swiping the emeralds while they were distracted!

James- If we can just get to our hot air balloon before they realize it, we'll be in the clear!

Meowth- And just think of all the destruction we can cause with all of this power from these Chaos Emeralds!

Before they got to their hot air balloon, a blue blur quickly dashed passed them and they were now carrying a pile of rocks instead of the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic- You three just don't know when to give up, do you?

Meowth- How did you…you're supposed to be exhausted from that fight!

Ash- Sonic is a lot tougher than me. He can take a beating better than I can and still play the tough guy.

Sonic- I'll take that as a complement, Ash.

James- I think we've overstayed our welcome long enough on this crossover.

Jessie- Fine, but we'll get you both for this one day!

Then Jessie, James, and Meowth got into their hot air balloon and made their escape.

Sophocles- Aren't you gonna do something about them, Sonic.

Sonic- Nah. I've already given them their punishment for trying to steal my Chaos Emeralds! HAHAHAHAHA!

Then Sonic shows he was holding a bottle of hot sauce in his hand.

(Somewhere in the sky)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were flying in their hot air balloon and trying to return to their hideout in Bewear's cave.

Jessie- Why couldn't it have been that handsome swordsman in the green tunic.

Meowth- I wouldn't be to thrilled to see Link, you know. He pulled a nasty prank on us too when we tried to grab the Master Sword.

James- (Yeek) OOOOOOOO! It burns!

James dropped to the floor of the basket and began rolling around while grabbing hold of his lower half.

Jessie- James, what the…

Before Jessie could finish that sentence, she began feeling the exact same sensation James was feeling and fell to the floor of the basket.

Jessie- Ow! Ow! OOOOOWWW! Someone make this burning stop! Please!

Then Meowth looked as himself and saw some hot sauce placed right in between his legs.

Meowth- First Sonic blows us out of our undies…now he pours hot sauce into them…

Then Meowth begins rolling around the floor of the basket in pain along with Jessie and James.

(Back at Tabu Koko's Shrine)

A mysterious figure in a black cloak was watching Sonic and Ash from behind a corner of the shrine. But then his attention turned to Nabby coming out of Ash's back pack.

Mysterious figure- Cosmog! Well, I see that Ash has fulfilled the promise that another Poke'mon Trainer I know has made.

(Flashback to the Altar of the Sunne 1,000 years ago)

Two legendary Poke'mon called Solgaleo and Lunala were floating just above the center of the altar while a human prince who looked very much like Ash. There was a Pikachu standing next to the prince who looked like Ash, but standing behind him was a man who looked like Mario, a white hedgehog with a light blue scarf around his neck who looked like Sonic, and an angel who looked like a younger version of Pit.

Prince who looked like Ash- I understand Solgaleo. I promise Lunala.

Then the two legendary Poke'mon left through an Ultra Wormhole. After the two legendary Poke'mon left, the prince turned around to look at his friends.

Man who looked like Mario- That was one hell of a promise you've made to those two. Quite a tall order.

Angel who looked like Pit- I know you want to help, but you might not be around when the Ultra Beast return to this world. Sounds like a reckless decision to me.

White hedgehog who looks like Sonic- Hey, you do crazy shit all the time when you're trying to impress and/or please Palutena like her wittle errand boy.

Angel who looks like Pit- I'm captain of her troops and I have to make a good impression! And you might've been Lady Palutena's teacher once upon a time, but you don't have to be so rude!

Palutena (telepathically to the angel)- Don't bother with it. My old sensei has always made jokes like that even before Viridi, Hylia, and myself became his apprentices in Jr. High.

Man who looked like Mario- Still won't be easy. Making sure that when the Poke'mon called Cosmog arrives and raising it to prepare for when the Ultra Beasts return won't be a walk in the park. Even with the team's help or the help of the legendary Poke'mon you already have.

The prince who looked like Ash pulled out a very unusual looking poke'ball and looked at it.

Prince who looked like Ash- He's probably the reason why Solgaleo and Lunala entrusted me with this task. But I know that this promise will be kept some day.

(End of the flashback and at Hau'oli City beach in the present)

Sonic was wearing a pair of sunglasses and relaxing on a lounge chair under an umbrella.

Sonic- Nothing like some rest and relaxation after that horrible incident.

Suddenly, Tails dashed right passed Sonic while riding a Sharpedo with a saddle. However, it made such a splash and covered Sonic in water. And that slightly irritated Sonic. Then Sonic saw Ash standing next to him, holding a towel.

Ash- Here Sonic, you can use this to dry yourself off.

Sonic took the towel and wiped his face with it.

Sonic- Thanks, Ash. And thanks for letting us hang out here for a little bit longer.

Ash- Don't mention it, Sonic. It was the least I could do for you and your friends after helping me save Lillie.

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Ash- But I am curious…what happened to Doctor Eggman?

(South Pole)

Eggman was standing in the middle of this frozen wasteland freezing his ass off.

Eggman- I-I-I h-hate th-that hedgehog!

Then a penguin walks up to Eggman.

Gunter- WONK

The End


End file.
